Kuroshitsuji 3Queens Dog meet Queens Butterfly
by VioletKnightly
Summary: A year has past since Ciel Phantomhives "death", and everything seems to be at peace in england. But what happens when Demon Ciel returns with Sebastian, in search of a soul to eat? Yaoish. Slight-medium SebxCiel, OcxOc NOT A MARY SUE STORY!


**_Hello Everyone! Violet(Serina) Here with a knew story! Now i know most of you are use to my SasoDei stories, dont worry those will continue. I just wanted to write this one that has been on my mind since i watched Kuroshitsuji 1 and 2. Now this takes place after the second anime(has nothing to do with the manga) So if you havn't seen season 2 yet then spoilers ahead. Um lets see Oh this does include my OC'S, the main two being Violet Knightly and Daren St. Allen. This is _**_NOT** a Marry Sue story so the following will **NOT **happen.**_

_**1-Violet will not fall in love with Ciel or Sebastian**_

_**2- Ciel will NOT fall for Violet and she will not change him**_

_**3- there will be very little/medium SebxCiel**_

_**4- Violet is not a demon, and not every demon wants her nommy soul.**_

_**5- At the End of this there WILL be Character deaths.**_

_**6- Violet is NOT Perfect. Ok? She does have a bad past but it makes her her nothing else.**_

_**If you don't like any of those things then DONT READ THIS!**_

_**Also I do not Claim KUROSHITSUJI in ANYWAY it belongs to its creator I only own my Oc's**_

_**Ok now let me give you the full summery of this.**_

A year after Ciel Phantomhives "death" everything seems to be peaceful in England. That is untill Ciel and Sebastian return in order to have Ciel make a contract with a human, and obtain there soul. What happens when a Noble girl with a dark past shows up, with a soul that ciel just wants to devour. Whats worse is shes already in a contract with another demon! Who will win in this fight for the girls soul. Will Ciel use Sebastian to do all his dirty work? Or will Sebastian secretly make a Demon contract with this New demon, in order to get rid of Ciel. Only the Author knows :) This contains Some OC'S OcxOc pairings.

**THIS DOES NOT CONTAIN OCXCIEL OR OCXSEB OR OCXCANON. I DON'T SUPPORT IT SO I WILL NOT BE WRITTEN! **

**The only OcXcanon you might see is Lizzy with some new finacee if I decide to bring them into the story( I doubt it tho)**

**So once again this is NOT A MARRY SUE STORY! if you wanna read one of those leave then ok :) But If you want to learn about my OC's, and what I think they should do for Kuroshitsuji 3 then read on- **

**Thanks**

**Serina~**

~December 1980~

The legs of a young girl ran, causeing footprints to apper in the fresh made snow. A trail of blood following behind her, showing everyone who saw it that she had ran. The small girl no more then the age of six looked around, scared, her breath creating smoke in the air as she faught to catch it. Hearing the sounds of footsteps behind her, the girl took off behind a row of trees, letting them conciel her on this cold winter night. When the girl finally reached her destination, she looked around before pulling a poorly made butterfly toy(0) out of her pocket. Slowly her small legs brought her to the middle of a clearing, where a single toombstone sat. Even though the girl was six she barley knew how to read, but she wouldn't need to know how to read. Since she already knew what those words on that toombstone said.

_"Nicolas Knightly"_

The childs eyes filled up with tears as she knelt down onto the grave. Even with gloves on the girl couldn't stop her hands from shakeing, as she dug a hole threw the snow and placed the toy butterfly inside it. After recovering the hole with snow, she frowned lightly at the now stained red snow. But then again it was her fault for having blood on her in the first place, well thats at least what THAT man had told her. With a cough the girl closed her eyes and looked down.

"I know what I want now, Mr. Demon." Her voice was small and timid, yet it was also sad and filled with pain. A chuckle echoed around her, as a bat flew out from the shadows and landed on the toombstone infront of her.

"_And what is that child? You do also know by doing this, your soul will no longer be able to reach the purity of heaven. You will forever be in eternal darkness."_ There was noone around but the child and the bat, yet the child did not need somone to be around for her to know it was the bat who was talking.

" I know but thats ok, I need to find out who could have done this to him... and what THAT man's words ment." The girl responded looking at the bat. The bat nodded and his wings unfollded

_"Then tell me your order"_

The girl could feel the front of her body heat up like it was on fire, and her clothes started to burn away. Yet to her, it didn't hurt. She was already far to numb to care about it anymore. With a nod the girl looked the bat dead on in the eyes.

" You will serve, protect, and be near me untill I find out everything. What happened to papa, why mama died, why they all died!" Glancing down at the words on the stone, she looked back up at bat." You won't leave or take my soul untill I find out what those mans words ment. When I find out everything I want to know, then I will give you my soul, without a hassel. But untill that day you will serve me, no matter how many days, months, or years it takes." By now the front of her coat had been burned off as well as the front of her dress underneath it. A small frame rested just above her chest, but it wasn't burning her, it was marking her.

" You will serve me untill the day I take my last breath, and now a moment less. Understand, Daren!"

The bat glanced down at the fire on the girls chest. It had now dulled down into a glowing red mark, his mark. With a nod of the bats head, he looked at her with glowing red eyes. The girl he was stareing at was his new master starting today, the contract had been completed. So now it was time to give the one answer he knew he had to give.

"_Yes My Lady"_

~November 1990~

The streets in London were unexpectialy packed for a early November morning. It seemed like everyone in the city was out today. Young children holding onto there parents hands, pointing out with there grubby fingures what they wanted "Santa" to bring them in less then a month. A couple of buisness men chatting about the latest numbers like they were the best of pals, secretly wishing as they walked down the street that the other would be fired. Then there was a prostitute leading a client who over stayed his welcome out of her house, forcing him to go back to reality and his wife and kids. All of them to caught up in there pathetic lives to care or notice, the two gentlemen clad in black walking down the street.

" This place is sickening." The shortest of the two snarled, the other man nodded tiredly.

" I know Sir."

The small male growled lightly, moving his head to the side so he had a clear view of the taller male.

" Are you positive your little spell worked?" The two men feel silent as they walked into a inn and purchased a room for the night. When the taller man didn't answer him, the shorter male asked again once in there room. His voice clearly showing that he was already annoyed.

" Well Sebastian? Answer me when I speak to you!" Sebastian reached up and pulled off his hat, revealing his pale and tired face.

" Yes Bocchan. Everyone who once knew you has lost all memory with you in it. It slowly took effect over the last year, so none of them would go into shock after loseing such a large portion of there memories." Sebastian answered smoothly, as he removed the shorter-one's coat. Eyes that once excited him stared back at him, now just a painful reminder of his loss.

"You're sure? If i run into one of them on the stree-"

" They will not remeber you." Sebastian cut in drawing the curtians shut, much to his masters groan of displease." As far as anyone who knew you is concerned, Ciel Phantomhive died last year. The gifts I sent out last year as a parting gift ensured that. If for some reason they see you on the street, or anywere at all they will think of you just as a familer face. They will not think of you as Ciel Phantomhive, just some chap they might know(1). Alright? Bocchan?"

Ciel nodded pulling off his eye patch, somtimes Sebasitan thought he did that just to remind him that he was forever his.

"That is fine. So why are we back here in this lowly place? Surely you don't expect us to spend eternity here."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head no" I do not Bocchan, but you have been a demon long enough now. It is time for you to make a contract with a human,and steal there soul. If you do not hurry your body will grow weak from not eating for so long." Sebastian walked over to there luggage and pulled out his master's night shirt. That brat liked to stick to his old routine, knowing that Sebastian dispised waisting time on it. Sebastian sighed as he pulled off his masters shoes and socks, slowly making his way up to the rest of the troublesome clothes.

Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian pulled off his dress shirt and trousers, replaceing them with a gray nightshirt. After haveing his eye patch removed, he opened both eyes and looked his demon butler in the eyes." Fine. Tomorrow we will go around town looking for a soul. I will make a contract with the human, but I will put all orders that i get from them on you understand." Ciel layed his head down on the dusty old inn pillow, and closed his eyes.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly, how could he have once wanted this brats soul? The sooner he found way out of this contract the better. Still he answered with a line he had said many times before as he shut off the only light source in the room.

" Yes, Bocchan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soft footsteps could be heard, as polished leather shoes met the red carpet on floor. A man who looked like he was in his early tweenties whiseled lightly to himself as he headed down the hallway, just like he had done many mornings before. In his hand stood a breakfest fit for a queen on a silver platter, or in this case a princess. Stopping at the very last room in the large hallway, the man reached up with his free hand to knock on the door soflty. He did not need to worry if the person behind the door could hear him or not, the screams he had heard last night knew that they already were up(2).

" Come in Daren."

Daren smiled lightly as he opened the door , and stepped in to the extravigant room. The walls where painted a blood red color, that went nice with the rich silver border that went around it. Elaberate rugs made of silver, black , and red threads weaved together layed on the floor. A dark mahogany wardrob stood agenst one of the walls, next to a equally dark wooden desk. Putting the tray down on one of the small end-tables that decorated either side of the bed, Daren walked over to the large floor length curtians. With a quick thrust, he pulled the curtians open letting the room bathe in the newly found light. He chuckled lightly as he turned around and faced the canopy bed that was somehow still dark , even with all the light now in the room. The bed was made out of the same material that the desk and wardrob was, but unlike them the canopy had a difficult line of designs that ran down all of the polls. Covered with a black curtian made completly out of lace, Daren could barly see the red covers on the bed, or the person who was seated up on it.

" Rough night My Lady?" Daren asked the smile never leaving his face. It was mornings like these that made his time as a butler more enjoyable. The site of seeing his pray stare up at him, with those big violet eyes just like they were doing now, drove him insane.

" Shut it and dress me, _Demon._(3)" The voice from the bed replied, dark bags already formed under her eyes.

"Yes My Lady." Daren replied as he poored his mistress a cup of tea. Handing it over to her so he could get her a outfit ready. She accepted it and drank it without a second thought.

" Whats todays schedual like today." The female voice asked after taking a sip of the tea. Daren smiled as he layed a dark blue dress on her bed." No red today?(4)" She asked mocking him a little.

Daren smiled slyly as he unbuttoned her nightgown." Now My Lady if I was to dress you in red everyday, people would go around saying that you are a prostitute. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

The girl blushed and hissed lightly before taking another sip of her tea." Whatever the reason you have I do not care, just tell me my schedual for the day."

Daren chuckled lightly at the actions of his mistress. The girl was now nearing sixteen years old, yet she still acted like a child. As the butler eased the blue fabric of the dress onto his mistresses shoulders, he couldn't help but look over the body that once trembled in his arms in fear. The human before him had developed quite well over the years. The body of a frightened child, had blossumed into a lovely young women. Her personality had changed from that of a mute child, to a women that held her head high and spoke her mind. Even so. one thing never changed about the girl no matter how many years had passed. And that was the look in her eyes, the look of not only determination, but of someone who had experience many deaths. Yet threw out all those deaths, the girl managed to keep not only her body(5), but her soul pure to. As Daren tied a dark blue robbon around his mistresses neck, he smirked lightly and stood up.

"Your schedual today consists of piano lessons at one with Lawrence, followed suit by your ussual lessons. At three thirty you have a meeting with one of Englands highest traders, he seems to have some very nice wood for some of your companies violins. This morning though you only have a small opening to attened, at one of your new stores."

The female sighed lightly and motioned for Daren to come closer. The butler nodded and bent down so that they where eye level. Dark purple eyes stared into pale violet ones. Daren shuttered lightly and his eyes widen.

"Go get a carrage ready. If it's not ready in 15 minutes, well lets just say a certin butler will be punished."

With a smirk, Daren nodded and stood up. Placeing a hand over his chest he bowed" Yes My Lady." He turned around and walked twords the door.

"Oh, and Daren?"

The butler couldn't help but smirk lightly, wasn't his lady tired of this routine yet. Still he answered just like any butler should and would. " Yes My Lady?"

A pair of arms locked around his waist , and held onto him tightly." You didn't give me a proper good morning, fix that" His Ladys words made Daren's smile widen even more. No matter how many times he heard it, it never to him got old.

" I am terribly sorry My Lady. What a fool of me to forget such a , important thing. " Daren responded as he turned around and looked down at her. Grabbing her chin he tilted her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. Oh after doing this for years, it still hadn't gotten old to the Demon. After they broke apart, Daren looked into his Mistress's eyes and smiled lightly." Good Morning Violet(6)."

Violet looked up at her butler nodding, she pulled away from him and straightened herself out. " Good Morning Daren, get to work"

Chuckling, Daren put his arm over his chest and bowed.

" Yes, My Lady."

**_So what ya think? Do you like it? Hate it? please leave comments and reviews!_**

**_Oh and heres to clear things up_**

**_0- The toy butterfly will be explained later on_**

**_1-Sebastians refering to the gifts he gave everyone in the last episode of Kuroshitsuji 2. And how those gifts took away everyones memory of Ciel_**

**_2-This is not ment to be sexual! Just saying. Daren is refering to someone having nightmares NOTHING more xD_**

**_3- Demon is what Violet calls Daren, since well he is a demon_**

**_4-Violet is makeing a comment about how Daren ALWAYS dresses her in red.( I have a weird thing about red being her color. Ciels was blue, alois was like purple, Violets is red)_**

**_5-Daren is semi checking Violet out lol. But he is more refering to how she has kept sain, and hasn't caused Physical pain to herself._**

**_6- The kiss is a routine for them(will be explained later on). But Daren called Violet by her name rather then My Lady because she prefers it._**

**_So any qeustions you still have feel free to PM me! Thanks for reading_**


End file.
